


Au royaume de l’espoir, il n’y a pas d’hiver.

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [51]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creature Fic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Unicorns, Wedding Planning, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Parmi les nombreuses grandes occasions dans la vie des Alfes, il y avait leur majorité. Et Yûgi vient d'accéder à la sienne. Qui dit adulte dit responsabilités d'adultes.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309
Kudos: 1





	Au royaume de l’espoir, il n’y a pas d’hiver.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Hello world!**
> 
> **Un jour, j'ai annoncé la création de cette fic sur ma page FB. C'était le 16 mars 2015. Le lendemain, j'ai demandé aux lecteurs de choisir entre une licorne (qui prendrait forme humaine) et un rå (gardien humanoïde des sources). Vous devinerez sans souci quel fut le choix...**
> 
> **Et c'est donc aujourd'hui que je commence à la publier ^^ (quelqu'un a parlé d'organisation ?)**
> 
> **Sinon, il n'y a pas de fautes, c'est bien "Alfes" et non "Elfes".**
> 
> **Et j'ajouterai que j'ai eu l'idée après avoir lu le manga, bien que l'anime eut une place importante dans mon enfance !**
> 
> **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Yu- Gi-Oh! appartient à Kazuki Takahashi.**
> 
> **-Le titre est un proverbe russe.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Yûgi rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Ses cheveux aux couleurs étranges glissèrent le long de ses épaules, caressant la peau dorée.

Ses longues oreilles effilées captèrent le bruit mélodieux des pépiements des oiseaux perchés au-dessus du bassin naturel formé par les années et l'eau brûlante des volcans.

En tant qu'Alfe, Yûgi possédait ce corps aux muscles fins et secs, à la beauté pure et simple.

En tant qu'Homme, il avait obtenu une fertilité plus élevée que ses comparses, tout en étant de petite taille. Même pour un humain.

Et oui, l'héritier de la famille Muto était moitié moitié, bien qu'il n'ait jamais connu son humain de père qui avait disparu lors de la grossesse de sa mère.

Mais baste de tout cela !

Aujourd'hui, Yûgi venait de fêter sa majorité alfique et il n'arrivait pas à s'en sentir heureux.

Comme la tradition le voulait, sa famille lui avait présenté leurs vœux, ses amis lui avaient jeté des pétales de fleurs dès qu'il faisait mine de mettre un pas en-dehors de la maison familiale, et on lui avait rappelé ses devoirs en tant qu'adulte.

Le mariage.

Des années -des siècles, en vérité- auparavant, Salomon Muto avait réussi (enfin !) à établir un pacte de non-agression avec les Alfes sombres et, par extension, la famille Kaiba.

Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas d'un rang royal ou d'une quelconque autre forme de dirigeant, mais ils possédaient de larges terres et autant de soldats. De la noblesse de campagne.

Si Seto et Yûgi étaient tous deux de sexe masculin, ils étaient aussi des Alfes, bien que d'inclinaison différente. La particularité à connaître était que tout un chacun pouvait donner la vie, qu'importe son sexe.

Il fallait savoir, alors, que les Alfes avaient un taux de natalité extrêmement bas, ce qui dû forcer la nature à trouver une solution pour ne pas que cette race ne disparaisse comme elle était venue.

Mais Yûgi avait ce petit plus qui penchait la balance maritale de son côté. Comme dit plus haut, son métissage augmentait ses chances de fécondation.

Une bénédiction pour une malédiction.

Seto, il avait dû le voir deux / trois fois à tout casser.

Bien que physiquement parlant, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, il possédait un attrait morbide que partageait bon nombre de représentant de sa race.

Yûgi gémit son malheur et replongea aussitôt sous la surface de l'eau. De là, sa réalité était altérée.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de naître en tant que créature aquatique au lieu de terrestre.

Lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit ressentir, il creva la surface de nouveau et emplit ses poumons d'air avec de larges inspirations.

Il se baignait depuis quelques heures maintenant, sans avoir la moindre notion du temps. Si il devait se fier à la position du soleil et à son estomac qui grognait depuis un petit moment, il devait être assez tard.

-Je n'ai pas envie de les revoir... Je suis bien, ici.

Un bruit dans les buissons le stoppa dans ses réflexions. Relevant la tête, il tenta d'en entendre plus afin de reconnaître celui ou celle qui allait survenir.

Mais rien ne lui permit de se préparer à genre de rencontres.

Des jambes d'une blancheur immaculées, des sabots fendues et dorés, une barbiche blanche et bouclée, deux yeux améthystes, une crinière à l'apparence soyeuse, une longue corne de la couleur de l'or fondu.

Une licorne.

Voulant se redresser et laisser l'être mystique seul, Yûgi glissa sur le rebord du bassin naturel et tomba en arrière, soulevant une vague d'eau douce au passage.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il avait l'air penaud d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac et évitait le regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de moqueur, de l'équin.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Râla-t-il.

Sortant pour de bon, il vérifia l'état de ses jambes. En effet, lors de la glissade, il avait sentit comme une coupure.

Assis en tailleur et nu comme au jour de sa naissance (mais en moins vagissant), Yûgi continuait de s'ausculter sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Après tout, les animaux n'étaient pas plus habillés que lui, en temps normal, non ?

Finissant par se mettre debout, il s'étira en prenant tout son temps et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la licorne.

...

Il s'était cogné la tête ou la bestiole le matait sans aucun scrupule ?! Même son semblant de sourire paraissait pervers !

Sans le lâcher du regard, Yûgi recula doucement jusqu'à ses vêtements jetés au sol et tenta de les enfiler, toujours sans regarder.

Il finit par y arriver, bien que ce ne fut pas des plus faciles. Il avait plusieurs fois mis ses vêtements à l'envers et avait tenté de glisser ses jambes dans le même trou de pantalon.

Bref, un succès total et il n'était pas du tout passé pour un débile léger. Du tout.

La licorne, de son côté, s'était assez vite désintéressée de cet être gesticulant et bruyant, préférant se désaltérer de l'eau de source.

Finalement vêtu de manière correcte, Yûgi jetait de petits regards en sa direction, troublé par la présence d'un tel être.

Oh ! Pas que les licornes ne soient qu'un mythe pour son peuple, juste qu'il était rare s'en apercevoir. Et encore plus d'en approcher une de si près.

-Je croyais que les licornes n'approchaient que les jeunes filles pures ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-Et moi je croyais que les Alfes faisaient tous au moins deux mètres de haut.

La réaction première de Yûgi fut la colère avant de se rendre compte d'un fait assez important.

La licorne lui avait répondue. Elle avait...

-Tu... Vous pouvez parler ?

-Il semblerait bien.

Le regard améthyste se moquait de lui. Il en était sûr. Super. Même les animaux se payaient sa tête. Quelle nouvelle merveilleuse.

Ronchonnant, les joues gonflées, Yûgi hésitait sur les actions à venir. Devait-il rentrer chez lui -et subir la suite de cette cérémonie débile- ou rester ici afin de profiter de la compagnie sereine de la licorne ?

Les deux options lui plaisaient (il avait faim, après tout) et il ne savait laquelle choisir.

-Tu comptes me fixer encore longtemps ? L'interrogea l'équidé.

-Euh !

-J'avais oublié l'éloquence dont savent faire usage les Alfes.

Première fois qu'il pouvait voir un "cheval" ricaner. Bah c'était quelque chose, vraiment ! Quelque chose à ne plus vivre, par exemple.

L'air passablement fatigué, Yûgi décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour la journée et que se réfugier dans sa chambre serait un bon compromis. Loin des bestioles étranges qui se foutaient de lui et loin de cette cérémonie humiliante.

Aussi porté sur les traditions que pouvaient l'être les Alfes, toutes n'étaient pas forcées d'être suivies. Et celle-ci en faisait partie.

Le rite était suffisamment débile et désuet pour qu'il soit devenu facultatif. Et c'était pas plus mal.

Caché dans les buissons longeant la propriété Muto, Yûgi observa longuement le passage de tout un chacun avant de se décider pour se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois là-bas qu'il soupira bruyamment.

Mission accomplie !

Et maintenant, sieste.

* * *

Boudeur, Yûgi observa les fleurs avec lesquelles il jouait depuis un quart d'heure.

Dotées d'une multitude de minuscules pétales bleus et d'un cœur orange, elles étaient coupées pour l'occasion de nombreuses fêtes et réjouissances. Les fiançailles et les mariages en faisaient partit.

Actuellement, le demi Alfe était en train de considérer l'idée de manger chaque fleur jusqu'au plus petit bourgeon, dans l'espoir, soit de faire annuler fête et mariage soit de s'empoisonner et... même conséquence que plus haut.

La double porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il déposait les premiers pétales sur sa langue.

Bon, comme première impression pour une future alliance, on faisait mieux...

Qu'on l'achève.


End file.
